Neverlasting Love
by Angelrose450
Summary: Starfire's friend is coming over to visit. Robin get jealous and Starfire's past is revealed. Read to find out more!FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Starfire awoke to a normal day. She was now 18 years old and been with the Titians for 2 years. Slade was dead now, and the only villains around were just regular criminals. She got up to get dressed. She took off her short, pink PJ shorts and put on some tight jean hip-huggers. They showed off her butt, which she liked. It was always for robin to have something special to look at. Robin and her have been dating forone year now. They were totally in love.

Next, she slipped off her white tank top and put on a hot-pink one (tank top). She was ready for the day. She put her hair up in a mini-ponytail, and put on a golden necklace which read, "100 Angel" It was 14 carrot; she wore it everyday. She was just about to leave her room when Cyborg yelled, "Yo Star, someone is on the phone for you!!!"

A phone call? She wondered as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Starfire speaking." She answered it regularly.

"Starfire? Is that your new name? Well Kori, how have you been?" the voice slyly said.

The Titians heard a slight squeal and then a happy Starfire come down the stairs, into the common room. "Glorious morning to everyone!" she said as she hugged her friends.

"Uh, what are you so happy about?" Raven said as she slipped away from Star's grip.

"My …uh…"friend" is coming over in a couple of days. Is that alright, Robin?" she asked.

"Sure Star." He said and gently kissed her forehead. God, has she gotten beautiful! Robin thought to himself. Her hair had gotten longer and there were strands of hair on each side of her face; they acted as bangs and were slightly curled. Today, she was wearing a hot pink tank top and some hip-hugger jeans. They were for him. Him to stare at herbig, wonderfulbutt.

"Who is this "friend"?" Raven asked questionably.

"He's just my closest friend. On Tameranian that is."

"HE?" Robin asked.

"Ya, we've known each other all of our lives. Don't worry, we've dated once, and it led to disaster. Don't worry Robin. Oh! He's also brining his daughter. This is alright?"

"How old id he?" Cyborg asked.

"My age." Star said and sat down next to Robin and put her hand in his.

"Dude, he's 18 and already has a kid? Where's the mother?" BB said.

"Uh…I…uh…don't know." Starfire answered.

Robin looked at her strangely, unsure on what to think of this whole deal.

"He'll be here in two days." Star said, "He'll sleep in my room, ok, Robin?"

"WHAT!?!?" Robin eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Calm down, Robin. They are friends, nothing will happen, trust your girlfriend" Raven said looking at a big eyed Starfire.

"Alright, I trust you." He took his free hand and hugged her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**In chapter two, the guy comes.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

_"You have grown too, Kori" He kissed her on the cheek._

_Robin was about to throw some bombs at him, but luckily Raven was there. She surrounded them in her black powers as they exploded, causing no harm to anyone._


	2. Luch with Evan

TWO DAYS LATER…

Starfire franticly went around dusting, cleaning, and washing Titians Tower. She was dressed for casual. Tight, black jeans and a red, sleeveless shirt. Her hair was up in a bun, with a decorated chopstick. Her bangs hung from the sides, slightly curled.

Downstairs, Robin was in a bad mood. He was not talking to anyone, not to mention yelling at everyone he sees. He was obviously jealous. It was 12:00 P.M. and Starfire had been in the upper stories all morning. Robin hadn't seen her yet. When he did, his bad mood striked again.

"Starfire, you can't possibly be wearing THAT!" Robin complained to her.

"Why not?" She asked, while dusting pictures in the living room.

"Beca-" Robin was cut off by the doorbell.

"THAT'S HIM!" Starfire happily cheered as she answered the door.

She opened the door to see a blue-eyed guy, named Evan. He had dirty blonde hair and a 2 year old, baby in his arms. She had turquoise eyes, with dirty blonde hair and dark skin.

"Wow Evan," she spoke, "Angel has grown."

"Yep Yep." The curious little girl answered. "I've missed you Star"

"So have I, Angel. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, Dolly grew more and now we have a little puppy named Abbie."

"You brought Dolly and the pup?" Star's attention now was on Evan

"Yep" He kissed her on the cheek.

Robin was about to throw some bombs at him, but luckily Raven was there. She surrounded them in her black powers as they exploded, causing no harm to anyone.

"You're sleeping in my room. Lets get unpacked. Then we can go out to lunch" She grabbed the baby out of his hands, and put her on her hip. Evan quickly brought in the bags and dogs. They unpacked and were heading out for lunch.

"Am I coming?" Robin asked trying to smile.

"Robin, sweetheart, I really need to catch up with Evan on some things. I will be back in an hour. See you then." She kissed him and went out the door with Evan and Angel.

"I don't like this "Evan" thing." Robin said after they closed the door.

"Why?" Raven was not even looking up from her book, "He takes care of Star and seems to be a really good friend."

"Dude, your jealous" BB said while playing his game.

"BB is right, man." Cyborg added.

"I am? Oh! Of course I am" BB said carelessly dropping his controller to look cool. He liked to impress Raven.

"Ya you're always right, that's why I beat you by 3 miles." Cyborg said after a victory on the game.

"Oh man!" BB said, as hs ears dropped.

"I don't trust him He's hiding something." Robin said changing the subject. With that, he left and went up to the roof.

MEANWHILE…….

Star took Evan to her favorite place to eat. CRACKER BARREL! They got there and the lady at the front brought them to their table. A few minutes later, the waiter arrived.

"Well, hello. What will the lovely couple have to drink?" the blonde head said. She had a cigarette in her mouth and looked like a hillbilly.

"A coke with thee cubes of sugar in it, an un-sweet tea, and milk for the baby" Evan said as he looked at Star with loving eyes.

When the waiter left Star commented, "You always know what I like."

"Of course" Evan said with a smile.

"What's Blackfire been up to?" Star said as the waiter dropped off their drinks.

"Your parents bailed her out of jail and now she's pregnant. Your parents are furious that you did not come to her wedding. By the way, she changed her name back to Valerie." Evan said as he took a sip of his drink.

"After what I did, I can't go back to Tameranian." Star said whirling her straw around.

"Kori, that was over four years ago. We cannot change it now. Besides it was….Kinda an accident." Evan said, taking her hand.

"It could of been prevented" Star said looking at him, eyes filling up with tears.

Evan hugged Star, "Do you retreat it?" Evan eyes were too, turning to sorrow.

Starfire shot up; "Of course not" she said looking in to Evan eyes.

They could not resist the moment and Evan went in for a kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss. They thought it would never stop, but was interrupted by the waiter.

"Catch you at a bad time?" the blonde headed hillbilly chuckled.

"Uh…" was all Star could say before she sat up.

"Ya, what will yall be having this afternoon?" She said

"Ill have the country shrimp. With green beans and macaroni. Rolls please." Evan said as he looked at Star for her order.

"I'll have what he's having." Star said in a blush.

"So…um…how is YOUR life going?" Star said after the waiter left.

"Good. Been busy with Angel and the new pup." Evan said helping Star clean off Angel's mouth.

"I like the new pup. Can't have any dogs, myself. Robin doesn't like them much." Star said taking a sip of her drink.

"So…you're engaged to this dude." Evan said, holding up her hand witch had a huge diamond ring on it.

"Ya." Star said while blushing.

So, the food got there and they ate it. They talked about the present and future. Soon they paid and left. They drove back to the Tower listening to music and just having fun.

"Remember how your mom reacted after we jumped into the river. She was mad." Starfire laughed as they walked into the Tower.

"We couldn't see each other for weeks." Laughed Evan as he carried a sleeping Angel in his arms.

"Ya and you still climbed up to my bedroom." Starfire laughed more. Then, she saw Robin on the couch, obviously mad. She walked up to him and sat down, "How's my baby boy?" She asked as she stroked his hair.

"I missed you." He said as he kissed her.

Star broke the kiss and looked at Evan, "Put Angel to sleep and I'll be up in a minute."

"Sure thing Kori." Evan said as he went upstairs.

"Kori?" Robin questioned.

"My….childhood name. Hehe." Star said as she got up. "I'm going to take a nap with Angel. Evan will be up by himself. Make friends," With that, Star traveled upstairs.

**Sorry it took so long. With Christmas and all. Had little time to write. Hope you enjoy.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"**Why Are you so mad!?" Star asked.**

"**Because you should have been able to tell ME!" the TV crashed.**

"**Sorry if I had a secret!" Star and Raven kept yelling back and two until the last words.**

"**Maybe THIS is why I COULDN'T tell you!" Star yelled.**

**Raven's eyes filled with tears as she flew upstairs. After the fight Robin looked around at his ruined living room.**


	3. Raven Gets the Truth

Starfire walked into the room. Evan was there.

"Is she asleep?" she asked seeing the child laying on the bed."

"Yep." He said coming behind her and giving her a hug. She was undressing and had nothing on but a bra and pants. After the hug, she completely changed. She was wearing short blue shorts and a white tank top. Evan watched TV as Star climbed into her bed.

"You should go make friends with Robin. You know he's jealous." Star said leaning against him.

"I think I will. See you in two hours. Have a nice nap." Evan said as he exited her room.

Evan went downstairs to see what everybody was up to. Robin was the only one in the common room when he walked inside.

"So…" Evan began, "your engaged to Kori…I mean Starfire."

"Yup," was all Robin replied.

"Your lucky. Wish I could have her as my own." Evan went into a dream like fantasy. Of Star and Angel being a family. Only to be interrupted by Robin's harsh reply.

"I am lucky and don't even think about trying to get together with Star." Robin said, coldly.

"Right, I'm going to check out what Kor-Starfire's OTHER friends are like." Evan said as he exited to go find something else to do. He made great friends. BB helped learn how to play a video game. Later, Cyborg and him worked on the 'T car'. Soon, two hours went by and a crying Angel awaked Starfire.

"Don't cry, baby." Star said tiredly as she picked up Angel. Just as she did, Evan came up.

"Sorry. Did she woke you?" Evan said as he picked up Angel and started feeding her. The baby spit the bottle out and started crying again. Evan licked the end to see why Angel was crying. "Its to cold" he said while he walked out of the door.

"I want to feed her." Star commented as Evan turned around.

"Here take her. Warm it up for one more minute, then taste it to see if she'll like it." Evan said, handing her the bottle.

"Yes, Papa." Star joked as she carried the baby downstairs.

On the way down, Raven met up with her.

"You look like a mother. Carrying a baby in your arms." Raven complimented.

Star blushed, "Wh-Why would you say that?"

"Because you do." Raven said suspiciously as she stopped. Starfire kept going.

"Uh…thanks?"

"Star? Why are you ignoring me and-" She read her mind to see the real reason and gasp. "You-You are her mother." Pictures started blowing off the walls. "Why did you? How could you? Why didn't you tell me?" Raven yelled, flying behind her.

Star turned. "You didn't ask." Star replied, as she turned and walked away again.

"I…. shouldn't have to ask you." Raven said as they reached the common room.

"Ask what?" Robin asked as he flipped the channel.

"That Sat is-" Raven was cut off by Starfire.

"Raven!!!" Star scolded and then let go.

"What is going on?" Robin asked.

"A Surprise." Star quickly covered.

"Ya! A surprise for ALL of us. That YOU are going to tell everyone. B-cuz I'm NOT!" Raven yelled as the window busted.

"Why are you so mad!?" Star yelled in her face.

"Because you should have been able to tell ME!" the TV crashed.

"Sorry if I had a secret!" Star and Raven kept yelling back and two until the last words.

"Maybe THIS is why I COULDN'T tell you!" Star yelled.

Raven's eyes filled with tears as she flew upstairs. After the fight Robin looked around at his ruined living room.

"Star what did you-" Robin asked.

"-Nothing. I just had a secret." Star said as she heated up the bottle and went back up stairs.

It was late that night when Starfire awoke. She had trouble sleeping because of Raven. She got up to get a drink. On the way, she went past Raven's room. With her super-hearing **(I think she has that. If not, I am sorry) **she heard Raven crying. She knocked on the door.

"Raven, I think we need to do the talking of friends." Star said trying to sound innocent.

"Go Away." Raven said solemnly.

"Raven, I was wrong. I should have told you. I wish to tell you everything. I feel so bad and wish-" She was cut off by Raven opening the door.

"Come." Raven invited.

The girls sat on the bed, and Starfire started explaining.

"Evan has been my best friend all of my life. We grew up on Tameranian together. When we were young, I was asked to be wed, by Evan. I was 14 at the time. I did say yes, but my father refused. For one, he is not a prince. For two, a princess cannot choose who she marries until she is eighteen. We got mad and, well, it happened. Three weeks later, I came up pregnant. Once Angel was born-," She was cut off by Raven's question.

"What is her full name?" She asked curiously.

"Angel Rose Reeves." She replied.

"Beautiful name. Now, continue your story." Raven friendly-like, commanded.

"Well, after a year of Angel's life. My father banished me for a year from Tamerian **(sp?) **Blackfire had her wedding, and I didn't think that I could go back, after what happen between Evan and I. My parents don't even know I'm engaged, probably for the best" Star finished her story.

"Do you still love Evan? I mean, do you regret what you did?" Raven asked.

"I do love Evan, Robin also. I do not regret having Angel. At least I have a part of Evan when I move with Robin."

"Well, we better get to bed. Thanks for talking to me." Raven hugged Star as she left the room. She went into hers, and they all slept.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I'm kinda changing the story, so I changed the sneak peek from last chapter. It is the sneak peek for the next chapter. I also need some ideas of how Cyborg and Robin find out. Thanks for writing the reviews, love them!!

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"_**Please BeastBoy!" Robin pleaded. He was begging BB to go and spy on Star that night.**_

"_**No way! I'm not going to get into her personal business." BB said in a huff.**_

"_**Just be a fly on her wall." Robin bagged again.**_


	4. BB and Cyborg hurt, too

Starfire lay sleeping on her bed. A male figure came unto her bed and kissed her. He kissed her increasingly.

Star didn't even open her eyes and said passionately, "Evan"

The male stopped the kiss as Star opened her eyes. It was ROBIN!

"Evan? Would he ever kiss you like that?" He asked in a worried voice.

"No, I was…questioning it." She coolly saved the conversation. Just at that moment, Evan came out of the bathroom naked.

Robin quickly buried Star face in his chest as he angrily asked, "What the freak do you think your doing???"

Evan quickly jumped back into the bathroom, obviously irritated too.

"She was asleep when I got into the shower. SORRY! Kori, could you get me some clothes." Evan said from the other side of the door.

Starfire got up obediently as Robin yelled, "Shes not your servant!"

"Robin, please leave. I don't like fighting." Starfire said as she pushed him out of the door. She got Evan's clothes, and gave it to him. "Sorry about Robin." She apologized.

"I know, he's just the protecting boyfriend." There was a knock on the door as Star answered it. Robin again.

"Hey Star, wanna go out with me later today." He was wearing shades and looked ULTIMATELY hot.

"Sorry, we are ALL going to the park today, remember?" Star hoped he would not ask. She hadn't planned an official date. However, she didn't want to leave Evan alone in the tower.

"No, I don't" Robin said peaking in her room.

"Ya, well gotta get dressed, see ya in an hour." She quickly turned around and started getting dressed. She ended up wearing a hot pink tank top and tight, blue jeans. She wore her hair in a mini ponytail with a dark blue, to match her jeans, ribbon.

She walked out of the room with Angel in arms as she went around telling the other Titians about today's plans. They were all happy and ready to go. They all went to the park and had a wonderful time, except for Robin. They had a picnic and the boys taught Angel how to play football. They got many pictures, which Starfire put in her album that night.

"Today was fun." She told Evan as she put away her album book.She got in the shower and when she got out, Robin was knocking at the door. Evan was watching a movine, so she got the door, herself.

"Goodnight Star." He stuttered as he kissed her cheek. She said "goodnight" back and shut the door.

MEANWHILE…

"Please BeastBoy!" Robin pleaded. He was begging BB to go and spy on Star that night.

"No way! I'm not going to get into her personal business." BB said in a huff.

"Just be a fly on her wall." Robin bagged again. "Ill pay you."

"How much."

The next thing you know, BB was a fly on her wall.

"I told Raven about…us." Star exclaimed as she changed into her purple shorts and white tank top.

"Just WHAT did you tell her?" he asked putting Angel in her crib.

"Our past, being best friends, me and you having Angel." She pulled the covers to her chin.

"How did…. she react." He was getting nervous.

"Happy that I told her, INSTEAD of me not telling her?" she questioned herself. How was she to know how Raven reacted? COULD Raven react. The two lay in bed, and went to sleep. They slept, as a shocked BeastBoy stayed on the wall.

In the morning, Evan and Star left the room, as a sleepy BeastBoy walked over to Angel's crib.

"So, you're Starfire's," he gulped, "child. I can't believe your mom lied to me." He stared a little bit more before turning around to Robin.

"So, anything happen last night? Tell me EVERYTHING." Robin stared at him, seriously.

"Nothing happened dude, they just went to sleep. That's all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to get some sleep." BeastBoy walked out, to Cyborg's room. He knocked on the door. After awhile, Cyborg answered.

"Yo, man, it's only noon, why are you waking me up so early?" He yawned and scratched his head.

"Starfire has a secret." He said as he walked in. "Star is the mother of that kid."

"Man, I know you didn't get much sleep, but now-" Cyborg was cut off by BB.

"Dude, Star lied, to all of us." He sounded sad.

"I can't believe it, my own little sis lied to me." Cyborg was shocked.

"Look on the bright side, I saw her change clothes. THAT was pretty kewl." BB started to smile.

"How did YOU think she looked?" He was still frowning.

"Uh…hot." BB said proudly.

"Is Robin the only man who hasn't seen Star naked?" He began to smile.

"DUDE!? You've seen her with no cloths on, too. How? When?" BB was COMPLETELY shocked.

"I have cameras in your room and Starfire doesn't change in her bathroom." He chuckled and then went back to being serious.

"I don't know whether to tell Robin or not." BB confessed.

"Don't, hopefully Starfire will tell him. Or, he'll find out himself."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Sad chappie. Sorry it took so long. Had to think of what I want to happen, enjoy the rest of the story!**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

_He grabbed her arm, bruising it. Tears were in his eyes as he threw her on the ground. _

"_**What I say goes." He said as he left her, on the ground. The others huddled around, crying, too.**_


	5. Robin isn't to pleased

"So you know too?" Raven was questioning Cyborg to know how much he knew about Starfire and Evan.

"Ya, my little sister. Lied. To me. To you. To all of us." Cyborg responded.

"I'm guessing no one told Robin?" Raven questioned.

"No, Star needs to tell him herself." Cyborg said as he was leaving the kitchen. It was 1:30 A.M. and neither of the two could sleep. "And WE, need to get some sleep. Star doesn't know that BB and I know." He walked out completely. After awhile, Raven left for bed, too. Once out of the kitchen, Starfire stood from the couch. She heard the whole conversation.

"This is not fair! All my friends spy on me? I can't have one secret can I!" Starfire was pacing in her room the next morning. Talking to Evan, who was half asleep.

"Kori," he yawed, "This is kinda a BIG secret. One that any friends of yours should know. Robin your fiancé doesn't even know?" He cuddled on the bed with Angel and went back to sleep."

"I know, " she whispered and sat down on the computer to do some work. It was time to tell him the truth. At about 6 p.m. Star decided it was the right time. She quietly crept to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

"Robin? May I come in." She was only at the door a second before Robin opened it.

"Starfire what wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. Tell you the truth." Starfire's voice sounded weak.

"Alright…C-Come in…" Robin was uneasy about what Starfire was about to tell him. He stood by his computer in the corner, cleaning it off, "So, What's the news?"

"Angel is…is….is….is my daughter. I gave birth to her." Star waited for the answer. Robin turned around so fast Star stepped backwards.

"You What," His voice sounded angry. "What, At the age of what, 14? With who? That Evan jerk." Robin turned back to his computer; her could not look into her eyes now.

"Yes, at 14 years of age. And yes with my friend, Evan. However, I promise I- "she was cut off by Robin

"Get out." Robin said coldly.

"What?" Starfire began to cry, she did not expect this.

"Get out!" Robin picked up his computer and threw it at Starfire. Star got away and out of the room just in time. She hit the ground. She lay there only a second before getting up. She looked at an angry Robin. The sounds made all the Titians, Evan, and Angel come out of their rooms.

"Mama?" Angel asked as she walked towards her mother. Star tried to get up and to her faster, but she was too late. Robin had already scoped her up by her neck.

"Robin stop!" Star ran to Robin, but he quickly turned and with his free hand, grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" he scolded as he pushed her to the ground, throwing the child to her. Angel started coughing as Star tried to calm it. (Tried to calm the coughing)"Leave! Do not ever come back. Take your daughter, pet, and boyfriend with you, and," He took her hand and took off her ring," I will be needing this back, then" He said coldly as he walked towards the Titians.

"Robin, you cant!" Raven yelled at his as he passed her. She tried to catch up put Robin grabbed her arm, bruising it, "What I say goes! Say goodbye to your friend!" Then, an angry Robin walked away.

All the Titians together Starfire and cried. Even Evan cried. That night, they got all of Starfires things together. Robin watched out of the window.

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

_**Flash backs:**_

**From sisters)_Starfire: Come, Friends! I shall thank you by reciting the Poem of Gratitude. All six thousand verses!_**

**(From Apprentice Pt. 1)_ Starfire: Ah-choo! (As she sneezes, she accidentally releases a starbolt at the others)  
(Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven stand there dazed and smoking)_**

**(From Apprentice pt. 2)_ Starfire: Stop! (Flies in front of Robin with a starbolt in her hand) Do. Not. Move.  
Slade: I thought I told you to use that thermo blaster. Attack! Or I will. (Robin holds out blaster with bullet prepared. They standoff, flinching, but Starfire neither softens and drops her hand)  
Starfire: Robin, you are my best friend. I do not wish to live in a world where we must fight. Do, as you must.  
Robin: (Softens and drops blaster) Starfire, no.._**

**(From How Long Is Forever)_ Starfire: (Holding the Clock of Eternity) History said it disappeared... but history was WRONG_**

_**End Flashbacks**_

Robin sat at the window looking out at Starfire and all his friends, loading up her stuff on Evan's ship. He saw her in tears. He had always hated to see Starfire in tears. She couldn't stay here. It would break his heart. She looked happy with Evan anyway. Reality slowly hit him. Starfire was leaving because of him.

Starfire looked one last time in her room. It was now empty. Her home, her life, was now gone. She was now glad she never told Robin about Angel. If she never did, this would still be her home. She had never seen Robin this angry.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

_**Flashbacks:**_

_**(From my story) Starfire and Robin's first kiss**_

_**(from my story) Robin proposes to Starfire**_

_**(From my story) Robin picks up Star and tell the Titians that ther're engaged**_

_**End Flashbacks.**_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around _

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

"Goodbye Raven" Starfire hugged Raven with tears in her eyes, she didnt want to leave.

"Take care, Star, dont forget us" Raven replied with tears falling.

"Dont get hurt, little sis, I love u. See ya around, I hope." Were Cyborgs last words as he hugged her and gave her a small kiss on her foreherad.

"Take this, so youll remeber me." BB said as he habded her a necklace that was odd shaped.

"I will never forget you friends." Star said as she hugged them all, then loaded the ship with Evan and Angel.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But that saying is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight_

_(Music gets loud)  
I just wanted you to know_

_(Long, instremental break)_

_(Music gets quiet) _

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

The ship flew off. I guess love never lasts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Okay, SOOOO Sorry it took so long. It was really hard. Its my last chapter, but there WILL be a sequal. Might be in awhile though. Im going to have a couple more pages of thanks you's and stuff. So if you have any questions for me, msg me and ill Give you an answer on the last page. Later 4 now! Oh, and the song is Toby Keith's "You shouldn't kiss me like this".**


	6. Farwells

About The Author

Hello All, I think it would be polite to tell you a little about myself. Well, I won't say my name, but I'm 14. My birthday is in April. I ride horses for a sport. Actually, in 2004, I was APHAs 11th overall in the World Show. I think that's great! I have only been riding for a little bit. I LOVE Teen Titians. I'm a really creative person. I day dream really good stories. Somehow, I just can't get what's in my head, on paper. Other favorite shows include Buffy the Vampire slayer, Angel, Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. My favorite Actor is David Patrick Boreanez. HES TOTALLLY HOOOOOTTTT! Anyway, I'm ready to start a new story, just getting down the plot. It will be T and Romance/Action/Adventure. The title is: _A Star's Rose and a Robin's Angel. _The summary: (may change) After banishing Starfire from the Titians ten years ago, Robin must fight in order to save his true loves, and his life.

Reviews:

First, I say thanks to all 25 reviews!

clueless90- Thanks, ya I have a better storyline than I do an ACTUAL story

neoendgame- I will; Thanks

solodancer- Started out good, went downhill but thanks

Emily. Re-Written.- Sorry it was sad, thanks for all your reviews

D-I-WaRrIa- Robin did LOVE (j/k) that twist, I tried to keep it real, thanks for the reminder

sweetiepie3193- Thank you, your so sweet

Zuckoulover2- Right to the point, thanks

Samster The Hamster- THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND! Thanks for your support!

solodancer- Thanks for suggestion, greatly appreciated

EmotionalElement-THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

bunny-usako- Thank you , sorry it was sad

Hamburgler- Sorry, ill try to keep everyone in character, thanks for the advice and review

Darkness-ninja- Thanks

Ldy-Florry- Thanks, and the suggestion is VERY good, I really enjoy using peoples opinion in my work

TitansLight- I REALLY want to work on this on my own. I hope I don't hurt your feelings, Thanks for your review

Tokyogirl12- Thanks, Yes I am the same author, I just changed the name, sorry to confuse you.

AWARDS:

I am going to have five categories, Thanks for all your reviews.

Trooper: (Wrote reviews for all five chapters) Ldy-Florry

Funniest: Emily, Re-Written

Most Helpful: D-I- WarIa

Sweetest- Sweetiepie

FAVORITE: Samster The Hamster


End file.
